Dragon Ball Z Team Training: Goku's Scenario
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: What would happened when Capri chooses Goku, instead of Vegeta? Capri chose to be a Fighter Trainer in the world of fighters under the heaven. 6 rightful fighters are chosen from Capri. Who will be the rightful fighter for Capri? Adaption of Z-Max's Dragon Ball Z Team Training!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 **North Forest**

The battle takes place in North Forest. Goku and Vegeta are the only one there. Vegeta was standing in the left as Goku was standing in the right. "Come on, Vegeta, attack!" Goku shouted. "Why don't you go first, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "Alright, then, I'll go first!" Goku said, grinning in an anger way.

Goku starts yelling, but Vegeta attacked Goku, and missed. Goku was sent flying to avoid Vegeta, and went back forward a bit, and did a back flip twice. He charged right back at Vegeta as the background flashes white. All background turns black.

 **Unknown**

In the world which you are about to enter, you will embark on a grand adventure with you as the hero.

Speak to people and check things wherever you go, be in towns, roads, or caves. Gather information and hints from every source.

New path will open to you by helping people in need, overcoming challenges, and solving mysteries.

At time, you will be challenged by others and attacked by fighters.

Through your adventure, we hope that you will interact with all sorts of people and achieve personal growth. That is our biggest objective.

Let the adventure begin!

 **Unknown**

The background is white.

"Hello, there! Glad to meet you!" said an old man. "Welcome to the world of fighters! My name is Brief. People often refer to me a the Great Scientist. This world…" he summons out a fighter. "...is inhabited far and wide by beings called fighters. People generally use fighters for battling. As for myself… I also study capsule technology." The fighter was sent inside Brief's capsule.

"But first, tell me a little about yourself." He vanished fadely. "Now tell me. Are you a boy? Pr are you a girl?"

A girl appeared. "Let's begin with your name. What is it?"

"Capri," a girl spoked. "Right...So your name is Capri," said Brief. "Yes," Capri said. She vanished fadely, and a boy appeared. "This is my grandson," said Brief. " he's been your rival since you both were babies." he paused, "...Erm, what was his name now? Er, was it Mitch? That's right! I remember now! His name is Mitch!" Mitch vanished fadely as Capri appeared again.

"Capri! Your very own legend is about to unfold! A world of battles and adventures awaits! Let's go!"


	2. The Fighters Awaits?

**Chapter 1: The Fighters Awaits...?**

 **Bedroom**

Capri was in her bedroom. She was staring at the TV, and then head downstairs.

 **Living Room**

She talked to her mom. "...Right. All girls dream of traveling. It said so on TV," Capri's mom said. She exclaimed, "Oh, yes. Dr. Brief was looking for you." Capri went out of her house.

 **Mount Paozu**

It was a calm place in Mount Paozu. There was two houses that was the shape of a semi-sphere with a chimney on top. Capri went on ahead in the north, but… "Hey! Wait! Don't go out!" an old man voice spoked. "Huh?" exclaimed Capri. Dr. Brief appeared toward Capri. "It's unsafe! Fighters wander around this area!" Dr. Brief said. "You need a fighter to be safe over there. Come with me!" Dr. Brief lead Capri to his lab in the south.

 **Dr. Brief's Lab**

Dr. Brief stand behind the scroll wall full of information. Mitch was standing in the left. "Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" said Mitch. "Mitch? Let me think..." Dr. Brief muttered. "Oh, that's right, I told you to come! Just wait!"

He turns at Capri. "Here, Capri." he pointed at the three capsules on the table. "There are three fighters here. Haha! The fighters are held inside these Capsules. When I was young, i was a tough Fighter Trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!" "Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?" Mitch griped. "Just wait, Mitch," said Dr. Brief. "You can have one too!"

"Uh, Dr. Brief, who are the three fighters inside the Capsule?" Capri asked. "The first one is Goku, the second one is Gohan, and the third one is my son-in-law, Vegeta, and he's quite the skill!" laughed Dr. Brief.

Capri was thinking about the capsules with each fighters inside.

 **Capri's First Daydream**

" _Goku, come out!" said Capri. She sent out Goku as he is in his fighting stance. "Goku, attack that Fighter!" "Yes, Capri!" Goku said. He punches toward the wild Fighters with an instant faint. "I still have more to train, Capri!" Goku was stretching._

 **Capri's Second Daydream**

" _Go on, Gohan!" said Capri. She sent out a 16 years old Gohan as he is in similar fighting stance as his father Goku. "Gohan, use Punch!" "Ha!" Gohan yells. He punches the wild Fighters with an instant faint. "That feels good." Gohan's arms are on the back of his head,_

 **Capri's Third Daydream**

" _Go! Vegeta!" said Capri. She sent out the Saiyan prince named Vegeta as he is in his fighting stance. "Punch!" "I'll pulverize you!" Vegeta shouted. He punched the wild Fighters with an instant faint. "I'm ready for more to torture someone who's in my way!" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest._

 **Reality**

Capri pick out the first Capsule. "Ah! Goku is your choice!" Dr. Brief exclaimed. "So, Capri, you're claiming the Saiyan Goku?" "Hehe, yeah!" laughed Capri.

"This fighter is really quite powerful!" Dr. Brief said. Capri received Vegeta from Brief! "Do you want to give a nickname to Goku?" "My rival calls me Kakarot, but you can call me Goku," laughed the cheerful, enthusiast, Son Goku. Capri's eyes widened. "Whoa, how did you get out the capsule by yourself?" Capri exclaimed, at Goku.

Mitch stand toward the second Capsule, and grabs it. "I'll take this one, then!" Mitch said. Mitch received Vegeta from Brief! Capri talked to Mitch. "My fighter looks a lot tougher than yours."

Capri talked to Dr. Brief. "If an enemy appeares, your fighter can battle it," said Dr. Brief. "With him at your side, you should be able to reach the next town."

Capri went out of Dr. Brief's lab, but… "Wait, Capri! Battle me with your fighter!" Mitch exclaimed. "Come on, I'll take you on!"

 **Battle begins.**

Rival Mitch would like to battle.

Rival Mitch sent out Vegeta! He threw the Capsule to sent out Vegeta, who was in level 5. "You better be yourself out of here, Kakarot!" commented Vegeta.

"Go! Goku!" Capri said. She sent out Goku. "All right, then, I'll give another shot to you!" said Goku.

"Oh, for Pete's sake...so pushy, as always," Dr. Brief grumbled, at Mitch. Dr. Brief stare at Capri. "Capri, you've never had a fighter battle before, huh?" "No," said Capri. "A fighter battle is when Trainers pit their fighters against each other," Dr. Brief explained. "The Trainer who makes the other Trainer's fighter faint by lowering their HP (Health Points) to "0," wins. But rather than talking about it, you'll learn more from experience. Try battling and see for yourself."

What will Goku do? Capri check the Fighter.

"It's important to get to know your fighters totally. It's a list of your fighters, Capri. Open this to check the skills and moves of your fighters. You can also choose Fighter here if you want to use an item on one."

In the summary, Goku's memo says variety of nature, or personality; depending on his stats. Met in Mount Paozu at Lv. 5. Next page, Goku's HP is 19, Atk 10, Def 11, Sp. Atk/Sp. Def 12, and Sp 9. His ability is Blaze which increases Fire moves in a pinch.

Back in the Fighter battle, Goku's only attack are Punch, power at 40, accuracy at 100, the foe is hit with a punch; and Kaioken, it multiples the user's energy. It raises the Attack and Speed stats.

Foe Vegeta used Power Up! He bellowing as his aura appears.

Foe Vegeta's Attack rose!

"Goku, use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Goku used Punch! Goku punches Vegeta as he grunts in damage.

Foe Vegeta took damage!

"Inflicting damage on the foe is essential to win," Dr. Brief explained.

What will Goku do?

"Goku, use Kaioken!" shouted Capri. "Kaioken!" Goku shouted. He start bellowing as his energy aura is red.

Goku's Attack rose!

Goku's Speed rose!

Foe Vegeta used Punch! He punches Goku as he grunts in damage.

Goku took damage!

What will Goku do?

"Goku, use Kaioken!" shouted Capri. "Kaioken!" Goku shouted. He start bellowing as his energy aura is red.

Goku's Attack rose!

Goku's Speed rose!

Foe Vegeta used Punch! He punches Goku as he grunts in damage.

Goku took damage!

What will Goku do?

"Goku, use Kaioken!" shouted Capri. "Kaioken!" Goku shouted. He start bellowing as his energy aura is red.

Goku's Attack rose!

Goku's Speed rose!

Foe Vegeta used Punch! He punches Goku as he grunts in damage.

Goku took damage! Goku groaned in pain.

Goku fainted!

"Vegeta, come back!" said Mitch. Vegeta was sent back inside Mitch's capsule. "Yeah! Am I great or what?"

 **Battle ends.**

"Hm! What a pity..." said Mr. Brief. "If you win, you earn zenis, and your fighters grow! But if you lose, Capri, you end up paying prize money…However, since you had no warning this time, I'll pay for you. But things won't be this way once you step outside these doors. That's why you must strengthen your fighters by battling other fighters."

 **Dr. Brief's Lab**

"Okay! I'll make my fighter battle to level him up!" Mitch said. "Capri! Gramps! Smell you later!" He went out of his grandfather's lab.

Capri talked to Dr. Brief. "Capri, train your fighter by making him battle," said Mr. Brief. "Make him the strongest warrior." "I won't let Goku down even if Goku wander around himself!" Capri said.

"Ooh! That's the spirit!" laughed Dr. Brief. "Oh, I have a favor for you, Capri." "What is it?" Capri asked. "While you starts training your fighter at Route 1, can you go to the Mart to pick up my parcel at Aru Village?" said Dr. Brief. "That village is located in the north of Mount Paozu. I'll give you something that might help you advance your adventure if you deliver my parcel here in my lab."

"I won't forget!" Capri said. "For now, you should rest home," said Dr. Brief. "See you later, Dr. Brief!" Capri said. She went out Dr. Brief's Lab.

 **Mount Paozu**

Capri went straight back home at her house.

 **Capri's House Living Room**

Capri talked to her mom. "Capri! You should take a quick rest," exclaimed Capri's mom.

 **Moments later…**

"Oh, good! You and your team are looking great! Take care now!" "Goku and I are just getting started!" Capri laughed.

The Capsule with Goku inside breaks easily. "Hey, where am I?" asked Goku. "Aw, come on! Those Capsule you're hiding makes it harder to fix it as new!" Capri hollered, in stubbornness.

"So that's Goku? He's really curious of where you're going on the first day with you," said Capri's mom. "Wow, this place looks like my house!"Goku said. "I'm going outside to look around!" Goku went outside with a cheerful mood. "Is he like this?" exclaimed Capri's mom.

"Bye, mom, I better go after Goku before he starts wandering out north!" Capri said. "Next time, you better treat Goku as a proper fighter, honey!" said Capri's mom.

 **Mount Paozu**

Capri was grabbing Goku's left leg as he was strolling around wandering the whole town. Several villagers are staring at Capri clutching Goku's leg. Some were puzzled and starts laughing. "That was awkward," a man said.

"This place is almost the same as my house, but more people living here!" said Goku. "Of course more people lives here to be a trainer!" Capri grunted, clenching her teeth. "Now stop walking around already!"

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Preview**

Capri: Hey, it's Capri, still dangling around Goku!

Goku: Why is this place called Mount Paozu when my house is not around?

Capri (sighs): The training begins for the curious Goku. He will probably get to know me while we're at it. Meanwhile, I went to Aru Village to go to the Mart to pick up Dr. Brief's parcel.

Goku: Didn't Dr. Brief said The Aru Village is in the north of Mount Paozu?

Capri: Okay, Goku, return inside the capsule, please. (at reader) We're out time now.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, everyone! I'm AymNaruGeta! I thought of making another version of Dragon Ball Z Team Training, when Capri in this scenario, chooses Goku instead of Vegeta. The storyline remained the same except Vegeta's dialogue changes as Goku's dialogue. Mitch choose Vegeta in this fic. I'll think of something with Gohan the next two chapters.**

 **Please do to review anytime now before I leave Fanfiction forever. Don't lose one of your favorite pen pal! Please review, once again!**


	3. Training Advance

**I'm not going to do the preview anymore since rules are meant to be breaking by other users. And enjoy the second chapter! Leave reviews while you're at it! -AymNaruGeta**

 **Previously on Team Training…**

Capri was grabbing Goku's left leg as he was strolling around wandering the whole town. Several villagers are staring at Capri clutching Goku's leg. Some were puzzled and starts laughing. "That was awkward," a man said.

"This place is almost the same as my house, but more people living here!" said Goku. "Of course more people lives here to be a trainer!" Capri grunted, clenching her teeth. "Now stop walking around already!"

 **CH. 2: Training Advance**

 **Route 1**

Goku was strolling as Capri followed him. "Goku," Capri said. "Oh! Um, I...what's your name?" asked Goku. Capri stand toward Goku. "I'm Capri, Ca-priee," Capri pronounced. "I'm your owner now, so why try to know me?" "Ahahaha, Capri," laughed Goku. "What? Are you laughing at my name because it means a pair of brief?!" Capri shouted. "Capri," said Goku, continue laughing.

Capri slapped her face, in grief. "Jeez Louise, this will take forever for you to remember my name," Capri sighed. "Oh, no, your name would have been Shorts," said Goku. "I'm kidding! Don't get mad at me, I can't help it!" "Of course you can't help it! I know the Briefs family are full of humor!" Capri shouted, pointing at Goku. "Sorry, I guess I'm too nice for you," sighed Goku. He stroll away, but Capri quickly stand toward Goku. "Wait, Goku, I didn't mean to be angry at you!"

He was shocked by Capri's speed. "Wow, for a kid like you, you should meet Gohan." "Gohan?" Capri asked. "Gohan is my oldest son," said Goku. "While I was dead, Piccolo takes care of him. He's a Namekian who is asexual. Gohan's mother told him to study every time he goes home back then. Anyways, the reason why I want to be with you is to travel the world with you. Without any distraction, I'll do my best to protect you."

Capri paused, and starts grinning. "That's sweet to say something that you are willing to be more like a fighter," Capri said. "I choose you and now you finally admit that you needed my help!" "The world's pretty different, and it's been awhile since I left Earth that I lost track of where I am," said Goku.

"Hahahaha! I feel kinda silly trying to grab your legs back at Mount Paozu!" Capri laughed. "Why don't I start training you so you can fight Vegeta again?" "You betcha I can!" sneered Goku, in a cheerful voice. He walked toward the tall grass as a Fighter appeared out of nowhere.

 **Training begins.**

Saibamen appeared! It was in level 3.

"Go! Goku!" Capri shouted.

Capri stand behind Goku. "I'll handle this with just one blow!" said Goku.

What will Goku do?

"Goku, Punch!" Capri shouts.

Goku used Punch! "Dyah!" yelled Goku. He punches Saibamen in the face as it hissed in damage.

Saibamen took damage!

Saibamen used Leer! It hissed as it frightened Goku.

Goku's Attack fell!

What will Goku do?

"Keep using Punch!" Capri shouted.

Goku used Punch! He punches Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Saibamen took damage!

Saibamen used Scratch! It scratches Goku as he grunts in damage.

Goku took damage!

What will Goku do?

"Goku, Punch again!" Capri shouted.

Goku used Punch! "Better say your last word before it's too late!" shouted Goku, punching Saibamen in the stomach as it hissed in damage.

Saibamen took damage! Saibamen shrieked in pain.

Saibamen fainted!

Goku gained 23 Exp. Points!

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri talked to the man with the red apron. "Hi! I work at the Mart," a Mart clerk said. "It's part of a convenient chain selling all sorts of items. Please, visit us in Aru Village. I know, I'll give you a sample. Here you go!" He gives Capri an edible food that looks like a rice ball with seaweed. Obtain the Onigiri! Capri put the Onigiri (a rice ball with seaweed under it, and it has meat or vegetables inside) in the Bag's Items Pocket.

Capri with Goku went into a tall grass and saw a bear thief (from the first series of Dragon Ball) in level 3.

 **Training begins.**

Bear Thief appeared.

"Let's go, Goku!" said Capri. Capri stand behind Goku. "Looks like you will avenge your father's death, right?" Goku said. Bear Thief uses his Intimidate ability to cut Goku's Attack. Goku punches the bear thief once, and the bear thief attacked Goku with his sword. Then again, Goku punches the bear thief again as the bear thief attack back with his giant sword again. Goku finally had his last punch against the bear thief. The bear thief groaned in pain.

Bear Thief fainted!

Goku gained 23 Exp. Points! "I'm speechless, you're only here for revenge."

Goku grew to Lv. 6! He gained +2 HP, Sp. Attack, and Sp. Def, and +1 Attack, Defense, and Speed.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri continued to the north of route 1 as she and Goku went straight north to reach to Aru Village.

 **Aru Village**

It was a normal place in Aru Village, the Mother Nature of Modern.

Capri went to a huge building called the Heal Center, Heal Your Fighters! "You better rest up, Goku, or you'll be easily tired!" said Capri. "Yeah, why not?" Goku asked. "It wouldn't hurt to sleep!"

Capri and Goku went inside the Heal Center.

 **Heal Center**

Capri stand toward the counter, behind the counter was a nurse. "Welcome to our Heal Center!" the nurse greeted. "Would you like me to heal your fighter back to perfect health?"

"Yes, please!" said Capri. Goku easily went inside his new Capsule. Capri gives the capsule inside Goku to the nurse. "Okay, I'll take your fighter for a few seconds," the nurse said. The nurse return the capsule inside Goku and return the capsule to Capri. "Thank you for waiting. We restored your team to full health." The nurse bowed. "We hope to see you again!"

"Goku, come on out again!" said Capri. She threw the capsule as Goku comes out. "Gee, I'm all healed up again!" Goku said, stretching his legs and arms. "Wow, you look like you're already pumped up, Goku," said Capri.

Capri talked to the boy with the yellow cap. "Heal Center heal your tired, hurt, or fainter fighters," the boy said. "They make all Fighters completely healthy."

Capri talked to the guy in green. "There's a Heal Center in every town ahead," said the guy. "They charge no money, so don't be shy about healing fighters."

Capri talked to the old man in suit. "Please feel free to use that PC in the corner," the old man said. "The receptionist told me so. It's so kind of her!"

Capri and Goku went out of the Heal Center.

 **Aru Village**

Capri and Goku went to the east of Aru Village to go to the Mart.

 **Mart**

Capri and Goku just went inside the Mart. "Hey! You came from Mount Paozu?" asked the Mart clerk. "Yes," Capri replied. Capri stand toward the Mart clerk. "You know Dr. Brief, right?" asked the Mart clerk. Capri shook her head. "His order came in. Can I get you to take it to him?"

Capri received Brief's Parcel from the Mart clerk. "Oh!" Capri exclaimed.

 ***Flashbacks***

" _Oh, I have a favor for you, Capri," said Dr. Brief. "What is it?" Capri asked. "While you starts training your fighter at Route 1, can you go to the Mart to pick up my parcel at Aru Village? That village is located in the north of Mount Paozu. I'll give you something that might help you advance your adventure if you deliver my parcel here in my lab," said Dr. Brief._

 ***Flashback ends***

Capri put the Parcel in the Key Item Pocket. Capri talked to the Mart clerk. "Okay, thanks! Please say hi to Dr. Brief for me, too," the Mart clerk said. Capri went out of the Mart.

 **Aru Village**

Capri with Goku went south of Aru Village to head back to Mount Paozu.

 **Route 1**

Capri walked through the tall grass. The same Saibamen appeared in front of Capri in level 4.

 **Training begins.**

Saibamen appeared!

"Go! Goku!" shouted Capri.

Capri stand behind Goku. "How many of those Saibamens did Vegeta grows"?" Goku exclaimed.

What will Goku do?

"Goku, Punch!" shouted Capri.

Goku used Punch! "Dyah!" Goku shouted. He punches the Saibamen in the stomach as it hissed in damage.

Saibamen took damage!

A critical hit! Saibamen shrieked in pain.

Saibamen fainted!

Goku gained 31 Exp. Points!

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri and Goku safely head south to Mount Paozu, and went straight to Dr. Brief's lab.

 **Dr. Brief's Lab**

Capri talked to Dr. Brief. "Oh, Capri! How is my old Fighter?" Dr. Brief asked. Dr. Brief stares at Goku. "Well he seems to be more and more strong! You must be talented as a Fighter Trainer."

"Dr. Brief, I have this box from the Mart, is this the parcel you asked for?" asked Capri. "What's that? You have something for me?" Dr. Brief asked. Capri delivered the Parcel to Dr. Brief. "Ah! It's the custom capsule! I had it in order! Thank you!"

"Gramps!" said a boy. Mitch appeared coming inside. "I almost forgot! What did you call me for?" Dr. Brief exclaimed. "Oh, yes! I have a request for you two." "What is it?" asked Capri. Dr. Brief stand next to the two advance technologies. "On the desk, there is my invention, the Scouter! It automatically records data on Fighter you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! Capri and Mitch. Take these." He grabs two scouters. Capri received the Scouter from Dr. Brief.

"You can't get detailed data on Fighters by just seeing them. You must catch them to obtain completed data. So here are some tools for catching fighters." Capri five Capsules. Capri put the Capsules in the Capsule Pocket. When a fighter appears, it's fair game. Just throw a capsule at him and try to catch them! It won't always work, however. A healthy fighter can escape. You have to be lucky! To make a complete guide in all the fighters in the world…

That was my dream! But, I'm too old. So, I want you to fulfill my dream for me. Get moving, you two. This is a great undertaking, so be brave!" "Alright, Gramps! Leave it to me! Leave it all to me!" cheered Mitch.

He stare at Capri. "Capri, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this. I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from my sis! I'll tell her not to lend you one, Capri! Hahaha! Don't bother coming around to my place after this!" He walked away.

Capri talked to Dr. Brief again. "Fighters around the world wait for being trained by you, Capri!" Dr. Brief said. "Oh, boy! I bet the others would like to join us!" said Goku. Capri and Goku went out of Dr. Brief's lab.

 **Mount Paozu**

Capri and Goku went to the house next door to her house.

 **Mitch's House**

Capri talked to a girl. "Grandpa asked you to run an errand?" a girl named Celeste asked. "Gee, that's lazy of him. Here, this will help you." Celeste grabs a paper full of maps and gives it to Capri.

Capri receive a Town Map from Celeste!

Capri put the Town Map in the Key Items Pocket.

Capri talked to Celeste again. "You can use the Town Map to find out where you are, or check the names of places."

Capri and Goku went out of Mitch's house.

 **Mount Paozu**

Capri and Goku went inside Capri's house to rest.

 **Moments later...**

Capri and Goku went north to Route 1.

 **Route 1**

They went north, but the same Saibamen appear.

 **Training begins.**

Saibamen appeared!

"Go! Goku!" said Capri. Capri stand behind Goku.

What will Goku do?

"Goku, use Punch!"

Goku used Punch! He punches the Saibamen as he bellowed in damage.

Saibamen took damage!

Saibamen used Leer. It frightened Goku with it hiss.

Goku's Attack fell!

What will Goku do?

Capri opened her Bag and pulls out one Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! Capri threw one Capsule at Saibamen.

The capsule shakes three times.

"Gotcha! Saibamen was caught!"

Saibamen's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 024 Saibamen

Seed Fighter

Height: 4'03"

Weight: 77.2 lbs.

Info: This little creature is the result of a strange seed sown in the ground. It can project acid by opening its skull.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri and Goku continued north, but another bear thief appeared.

 **Training begins.**

Bear Thief appeared!

"Go! Goku!" shouted Capri.

Capri stand behind Goku. "Coming back again for more?" Goku asked.

What will Goku do?

"Punch!" shouted Capri.

Goku used Punch! He punches the bear thief as it hissed in damage.

Bear Thief took damage!

Bear Thief used Blade! He attacked Goku win his sword as he grunts in damage.

Goku took damage!

What will Goku do?

Capri opened her Bag and pulls out one Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! Capri threw one Capsule at Bear Thief.

The capsule shakes three times.

"Gotcha! Bear Thief was caught!"

Bear Thief's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No 016 Bear Thief

Mercenary Fighter

Height: 8'06"

Weight: 606.3 lbs.

Info: This bandit steals the stuff of weak people. You better not cross his path.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

"I think that's the only two enemies you caught in this route," Goku said, at Capri. "Not until there's more fighters elsewhere," said Capri. "I think I sense two energy somewhere northwest, we should go there now!" Goku said. Capri starts grinning from Goku's cheerful attitude. Capri never had a friend like Goku in her entire life.

A kid around young adult suddenly appeared behind Goku, hovering. "Hey, dad, who's the kid?" laugh a kid, in a friendly voice. Goku and Capri stare at a recognizable kid in shock.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. The Kid With An Absolute Instinct

**Previously on Team Training...**

"I think that's the only two enemies you caught in this route," Goku said, at Capri. "Not until there's more fighters elsewhere," said Capri. "I think I sense two energy somewhere northwest, we should go there now!" Goku said. Capri starts grinning from Goku's cheerful attitude. Capri never had a friend like Goku in her entire life.

A kid around young adult suddenly appeared behind Goku, hovering. "Hey, dad, who's the kid?" laugh a kid, in a friendly voice. Goku and Capri stare at a recognizable kid in shock.

 **CH. 3: The Kid With An Absolute Instinct**

"Gohan…" Goku laughed. He put one of his hands behind the back of his head. "What are you doing here? You should watch out for Vegeta for me!"

"Well, you see, dad, I checked up on Vegeta with Mitch already, and he's okay," laughed Gohan. "Sorry to frightened you and your partner." "That's okay, I just start my adventure moments ago," Capri said.

"Please call me Gohan," Gohan greeted, shaking Capri's hand. "I'm Capri!" greeted Capri. Gohan starts laughing. "Capri, that's a cute name," Gohan said. "My last name is Trousers and our families are best friends with the Brief family," said Capri.

"The Trousers family?" Gohan said. "Dr. Brief wanting me to become a Fighter Trainer to work with my rival filling up the info with our scouter," said Capri.

"You would have choose me instead of my dad, but you could really get along with him, too! Hopefully you'll be the strong-willed human to train my dad!" Gohan said. "I'll watch you trained him until you battle Mitch at Route 22."

"Huh? Is he training here?" asked Capri. "He's actually looking around the Dragon League in northwest," Gohan said. "Krillin and Yamcha is somewhere there too." He stares at Goku. "You can't keep up to yourself if you overtrained, dad, you should rest up."

"Well, there's always many paths coming toward me, Gohan!" said Goku. "I wish to spar with you, but Capri will!" "I wish the same as you, dad, and good luck challenging Vegeta again! Don't lose!" Gohan said. He quickly starts grinning. "I'll come back to find you a bit, dad. I'll see you and guys later whenever you reach into a higher level!"

Gohan hovers in the air.

"He's really your son, right? Gohan sounds so friendly," said Capri. "Let's go to the Heal Center to get rest." Capri and Goku went north to go to Aru Village.

 **Aru Village**

They went inside the Heal Center.

 **Heal Center**

After healing Goku, Capri stand toward the PC. She choose Deposit Fighters, and stores Saibamen in Box 1, and exit the box operations. Capri log off the PC. She went out of the Heal Center along with Goku.

 **Aru Village**

They went west of the village.

 **Route 22**

Capri with Goku behind her move around the tall grass until a new fighter appeared.

 **Training begins.  
**  
Yamcha appeared!

"Go! Goku!" Goku stand behind Capri. "Hey, Yamcha!" Goku greeted. "Goku! Long time no see! Why are you here?" exclaimed Yamcha.

What will Goku do?

"Goku, Punch!" Capri shouted.

Goku used Punch! "Watch out, Yamcha!" said Goku. He punches Yamcha as he yelled in damage.

Yamcha took damage!

Yamcha used Kick! "This is my hardest kick yet!" Yamcha shouted. He kicked Goku as he grunts in damage.

Goku took damage!

What will Goku do?

"Goku, Punch!" Capri shouted.

Goku used Punch! "Watch out, Yamcha!" said Goku. He punches Yamcha as he yelled in damage.

Yamcha took damage!

Yamcha used Kick! He kicked Goku as he grunts in damage.

Goku took damage!

What will Goku do?

Capri opened her bag to pull out a capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She used one Capsule to throw it at Yamcha. The capsule shakes 3 times.

"Gotcha! Yamcha was caught!" exclaimed Capri.

Yamcha's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

Scouter reads:

No. 013 Yamcha

Human Fighter

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 172.0 lbs.

Info: Before being a pupil to Master Roshi, he was abandon. His techniques improved thanks to the training of his master.

 **Training ends.**

Route 22

Capri and Goku quickly went back east to Aru Village to go to the Heal Center to heal Yamcha completely.

 **Moments later…**

Capri return to Route 1 to train Yamcha. Yamcha first fought a Saiabamen, another Saibamen, and a bear thief. Yamcha fainted from the bear thief.

"Yamcha!" exclaimed Goku.

 **Heal Center**

Capri and Goku sat down on the bench waiting for Yamcha to be in full health. "You know, Capri, Yamcha is really dusty with his skill," Goku said. "It's best to fled when Yamcha is off guard." "No wonder he's not that strong if he can't keep up more fighters in the field," said Capri.

The nurse appeared toward Capri and Goku. "Good news, one of your fighters are doing A-OK!" the nurse said. Capri sighed in relief, "It looks like the training has continued again," said Capri. The nurse gives the capsule inside Yamcha to Capri. "Here you go!" the nurse said. "Thanks, m'am!" said Capri. The nurse bowed down toward Capri. "We hope you expel!" the nurse said.

Capri and Goku went out of the Heal Center.

 **Route 1**

Capri continued to train Yamcha. Yamcha fought another Saibamen and the bear thief he could not bear into (get it?). Yamcha finally defeated the bear thief and grew to level 5. Yamcha gained +2 HP and Speed and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, and Sp. Defense.

In the next battle, Yamcha fought bear thief. Yamcha was tired after defeating the bear thief the second time. So Capri with Yamcha and Goku went back to the Aru Village to heal all of her fighters in the Heal Center.

 **Moments later…**

Capri continued to train Yamcha again. Before that, the bear thief was holding an item on his hand. He was holding the Chery Berry, which will be used in battle or in field to heal paralysis, thanks to the Bear Thief's ability called Pickup.

Fast forwarding the training with Yamcha, he fought a Saibamen, another Saibamen, another Saibamen, and the bear thief he can't bear into again twice. At that time, he grew to level 6, and gained +2 HP and Attack, and +1 Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed. Capri goes back to heal Yamcha at the Heal Center, and then come back for even more training, but this time, Capri trained Yamcha at Route 22.

 **Route 22**

Yamcha trained himself, but suddenly, someone was wearing the same outfit as Yamcha.

 **Training begins.**

Krillin appeared! "Hey, Yamcha!" said Krillin.

"Go! Yamcha!" Capri shouted. "Krillin? Hey, let's spar to see if I'm strong!" said Yamcha.

What will Yamcha do?

"Okay, Yamcha, use Kick!" Capri said.

Yamcha used Kick! "Watch out!" said Yamcha. He kicked Krillin as he grunts in damage.

Krillin took damage!

Krillin used Karate Chop! "Hyah!" Krillin yells. He use a karate chop on Yamcha as he grunts in damage.

Yamcha took damage!

What will Yamcha do?

Capri opened her bag to pull out a capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She used one Capsule to throw it at Krillin. The capsule shakes 3 times.

"Gotcha! Krillin was caught!" exclaimed Capri.

Krillin's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

Scouter reads:

No 012 Krillin

Monk Fighter

Height: 5'00"

Weight: 94.8 lbs.

Info: He's a pupil of Master Roshi. His courage and his faith to his allies make his strength.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 22**

"Capri?" Yamcha said. "Yeah?" said Capri. "I was wondering if you're going to train Krillin too," Yamcha said. "I think you're better enough without Krillin," said Capri. "Besides, having fighters all the same can be kinda boring." "And Goku?" Yamcha said. "He's the first fighter I had before I caught you," said Capri. "I think I'll give you more chance to fight." "I understand, maybe I'm a bit stronger than Yamcha," Krillin said. The bear thief from Capri's party suddenly found one item. He founded another Chery Berry as Capri takes it from the bear thief. "Thanks again, bear thief," said Capri. Capri with Yamcha and Goku went back east to the Heal Center.

 **Heal Center**

After healing all fighters from Capti's party, Capri stand toward the PC. She choose Deposit Fighters, and stores Krillin in Box 1, and exit the box operations. Capri log off the PC. She went out of the Heal Center along with Yamcha and Goku.

 **Aru Village**

Capri, Yamcha, and Goku went back west where she trained Yamcha.

 **Route 22**

Fast forwarding the training with Yamcha, he spar with Krillin twice, another Saibamen three times, and grew to level 7. He gained +2 HP and +1 Attack, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed. Yamcha learned Guard, the user protect themselves, raising their Defense stats. Meanwhile, the bear thief from Capri's party was holding another berry called the Chestoh Berry, that used in battle or field to wake up sleeping fighter.

 **Moments later...**

Capri healed all of her fighters from her party, and Yamcha one again finish up his training until he reaches level 8. Capri went to the Mart to buy 6 Capsules and 5 Onigiris. For now, he spar with Krillin twice, and then a snack break eating one Onigiri. The training has continued with Yamcha, but Krillin is not tired yet. Another Saibamen appeared behind Yamcha, and then Krillin, then spar by himself, then come back to spar with Krillin twice. Yamcha finally grew to level 8, and gained +2 HP and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed.

The bear thief suddenly found another item he was holding. It was another Chery Berry.

Fast forwarding after going to the Heal Center to heal all Capri's party, it's now bear thief's turn to train in route 1. Capri switch Yamcha to Bear Thief to lead the party.

Bear Thief's opponents (training in order)

bear Thief 3 (23 Exp)

Saibamen 3 (23 Exp) (grew to Lv. 4 +2 HP and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed, healing)

Bear Thief 3 (23 Exp)

Bear Thief 2 (7Exp each) (Bear thief/Goku) (healing)

Bear Thief 4 (bear thief/Goku) (BT grew to Lv. 5 +2 HP and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed, healing)

Bear Thief 3 (23 Exp)

Bear thief 3 (11 Exp each) (Bear thief/Goku) (BT grew to Lv. 6 +2 HP and Sp. Atk and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Defense, and Speed) (Goku grew to Lv. 7 +2 HP and Sp. Atk and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Defense, and Speed, healing)

Saibamen 3 (23 Exp)

Saibamen 3 (23 Exp)

Saibamen 3 (Grew to Lv. 7 +1 HP, Defense, Sp. Defense, and Speed)

Saibamen 3 (23 Exp)

Bear thief 2 (15 Exp)

Saibamen 3 (23 Exp)

Bear Thief 3 (23 Exp) (grew to Lv. 8 +2 HP and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed, healing)

Bear Thief suddenly held another item call the TM10, Shunken, an almost invisibly fast attack that is certain to strike first. Capri, the bear thief, and Goku went back to Aru Village to heal all of her fighters in her party. After that, she switches Bear Thief to Goku to lead the party. Goku's training will be in route 22.

 **Route 22**

Goku trained in the tall grass.

Goku's opponents (training in order)

Yamcha 4 (29 Exp)

Yamcha 3 (22 Exp)

Krillin 4 (30 Exp) (grew to Lv. 8 +2 HP, Attack, Defense, Sp. Defense and +1 Sp. Attack and Speed) (learned Kaioken Rush: a violent rush with the Kaioken mode. It may raise the Attack stat)

The training has finall completed for the fighters Capri trained. She went back east to Aru Village to heal her fighters, and then come back to the route she trained Goku.

"Looks like we're ready to fight Vegeta again," Goku said. "What is Vegeta up to anyways?" asked Yamcha. "Vegeta's with Mitch, but Mitch seems to be nowhere here," Capri said. Goku out his index and middle finger on his forehead to feel Vegeta's energy level. "Vegeta is in the west of this route, and that means Mitch is there too!" said Goku. "Good eye, Goku!" Capri said. Capri switch Goku to Yamcha again to lead the party.

Mitch appeared walking toward Capri. "Hey! Capri!" greeted Mitch. "Mitch, I was looking for you!" Capri exclaimed. "You're off to the Dragon League? Forget about it!" said Mitch. "You probably don't have any Badges, do you? The guard won't let you through without it."

"So that means we're long way to go," Goku said. "That,s right, Goku," said Capri. "By the way, did your fighters get any stronger?" Mitch asked.  
 **  
Battle begins.**

Rival Mitch would like to battle!

Rival Mitch sent out Bear Thief! He threw the capsule to sent out the bear thief in level 9.

"Go! Yamcha!" shouted Capri. Capri stand behind Yamcha.

What will Yamcha do?

"Use Kick, Yamcha!"

Yamcha used Kick! He kicked the bear thief as the bear thief groans in damage.

Foe Bear Thief took damage!

Foe Bear Thief used Blade! "You're in my way!" the bear thief shouted. He attacked Yamcha with his sword as he exclaimed in damage.

Yamcha took damage!

What will Yamcha do?

"Keep using Kick!" shouted Capri.

Yamcha used Kick! "You better say mercy before I beat you up!" Yamcha taunted. He kicked the bear thief as the bear thief groans in damage.

Foe Bear Thief took damage!

Foe Bear Thief used Blade! He battle cry as he attacked Yamcha with his sword as Yamcha exclaimed in damage.

Yamcha took damage!

What will Yamcha do?

"Yamcha, use Kick again!" shouted Capri.

Yamcha used Kick! He kicked the bear thief as the bear thief groans in damage.

Foe Bear Thief took damage! The bear thief bellows in pain.

Foe Bear Thief fainted!

Krillin gained 105 Exp. Points!

"Yamcha, good! Come back!" Capri sent Krillin inside his Capsule as she sent out Goku. "Go! Goku!" "Well, Vegeta, you owe me a rematch," Goku said.

Rival Mitch sent out Vegeta! He threw the capsule to sent out Vegeta. He is currently in level 9.

What will Goku do?

Foe Vegeta used Galick Gun! "Galick Gun!" shouted Vegeta. "Ha…!" Vegeta unleashed a purple energy wave from his hand, form a cup, toward Goku, as he yells in damage.

Goku took damage!

"Okay, Goku, use Kaioken!" Capri shouted.

Goku used Kaioken! "Kaioken!" yelled Goku. He starts bellowing as his energy aura is red.

Goku's Attack rose!

Goku's Speed rose!

What will Goku do?

"Goku, use Kaioken Rush!" Capri shouted.

Goku used Kaioken Rush! Goku's energy increases, as he rushes towar Vegeta as Vegeta yells in damage.

Foe Vegeta took damage!

Goku's Attack rose!

Foe Vegeta used Power Up! He starts bellowing as his aura appears surrounded around him.

Vegeta's Attack rose!

What will Goku do?

"Goku, last shot! Use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Goku used Punch! "Vegeta...!" Goku shouts. He punches Vegeta as he grunts in damage.

Foe Vegeta took damage! Vegeta groans in pain. "No...no way…" groaned Vegeta.

Foe Vegeta fainted!

Goku gained 126 Exp. Points!

Goku grew to level 9!

Goku gained +2 HP and Sp. Attack and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Defemse, and Speed.

Player defeated Rival Mitch!

"Awww! You just lucked out!" Mitch groaned.

Capri got 144 zenis for winning!

Battle ends.

 **Route 22**

"I heard the Dragon League is crawling with tough Trainers. I have to figure out how to get past them." "You're not the only one to think about it, Mitch," said Capri. "We also need to collect more Fighters in the wild too." "Well, then, you should quit dawdling and get a move on!" Mitch walked east of Route 22.

Goku's stomach growls. Goku grabs his stomach. "Hahahahaha, all the battling with Mitch would make you starve easily, Goku?" laughed Capri. "Do you have something for me to eat?" Goku asked. "I sure hope it's snack."  
Capri and grabs one Onigiri to Goku, and gives it to him. "Here you go," said Capri. "Ooh! Rice ball! And it's huge too!" Goku said, in a cheerful voice. He eats the Onigiri with one whole bite. "Ah! Much better!" Goku and Capri starts laughing.

 **Route 2**

Later, after healing everyone from Capri's party, Capri and Goku with Yamcha and the bear thief went north of Aru Village to go to Route 2. This route is a plain route without no tall grass, yet a small tree appeared blocking a secret path in the narrow right. But, save the secret path later for now. Instead, Capri and Goku went ahead to go through the north gates upward.

 **North Gates to North Forest**

"Hey, you!" a woman called. "Huh?" exclaimed Capri. Capri talked to a woman next to the glass table. "Are you going to North Forest? It's a natural maze in there," a woman said. "Be careful you don't get lost."

"North Forest, eh? I remember I spar with Vegeta there," said Goku. Capri with Goku went out north to go to the North Forest. A girl stares at Capri and Goku walking north. "Is that funny looking man training that girl, or is she training him? I'm really confused," a girl puzzled.

 **North Forest**

"So this is the North Forest," said Capri. "Yep, that exactly the place," Goku said, grinning.

Looks like Capri and her fighter friend Goku, who is not completely close as friends along with Krillin goes on a dangerous adventure to the North Forest! Will they survive out of North Forest? The survival continue next time!

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. More Fighters to Collect

**Previously on Team Training...**

 _"So this is the North Forest," said Capri. "Yep, that exactly the place," Goku said, grinning._

 _Looks like Capri and her fighter friend Goku, who is not completely close as friends along with Krillin goes on a dangerous adventure to the North Forest! Will they survive out of North Forest?_

 **CH. 4: More Fighters to Collect**

 **North Forest**

Capri senses something in her east senses. "Hey, I think I saw some item that was lying on the tall grass!" exclaimed Capri. "Kids wandering in the forest might lost their belongings," Goku said.

Capri with Goku went toward the tall grass next to an item capsule, but a fighter is in the way.

 **Training begins.**

Piccolo appeared! "What brings you here, child?" asked Piccolo.

"Go! Goku!" Capri shouted. Capri stand behind Goku. "Hey, Piccolo! I didn' see you here!" said Goku, in a cheerful voice. "You want to spar?"

"I used to want to finish you off and take over the world," Piccolo said. " _(Oh, my gosh, here we go again…)_ " Yamcha thoughts, who is inside one of Capri's capsules.

What will Goku do?

"Goku, use Kaioken!" shouted Capri.

Goku used Kaioken! "Kaioken!" Goku shouted. He starts bellowing as his energy aura is red.

Goku's Attack rose!

Goku's Speed rose!

Piccolo used Kick! "Yah!" yells Piccolo. He kicked Goku as he grunts in damage.

Goku took damage!

What will Goku do?

"Goku, use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Goku used Punch! Goku punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage! It looks like Piccolo barely have his HP left.

Piccolo used Kick! "Yah!" yells Piccolo. He kicked Goku as he grunts in damage.

Goku took damage!

"Look at you, Goku, you seem to be better than me," Piccolo huffed. "Don't give up now, Piccolo, you'll get your chance," Goku said. "It's been a while since I battle you since the World Martial Arts Tournament."

While the chatter goes on between the Saiyan and the Namekian, Capri opened her Bag again. She pulls out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at Piccolo. The capsule tilted three times.

"Gotcha! Piccolo was caught!" cheered Capri.

Piccolo's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 010

Piccolo

Namekian Fighter

Height: 6'03''

Weight: 198.4 lbs.

Info: He's a fighter from Planet Namek. He can heal himself and regenerate body parts instantly.

 **Training ends.**

 **North Forest**

Capri picked up an item Capsule.

Capri found one Onigiri!

Capri put away the Onigiri in the Items Pocket.

"Hey, Piccolo, since you're hurt, you should eat Onigiri," she said. "Are you kidding me? I don't eat anything!" shouted Piccolo, in stubbornness as his eyes widened. "Namekians like me only drink any flavorless beverage!"

Goku spoke to Capri, "Piccolo drinks water only, Capri. Who knows what happen if he eats in front of me." "What is your problem, Goku?! It's your fault I eat senzu bean you lent me!" shouted Piccolo, at Goku.

"Guys, break it down, we don't want any of this argument," Capri said, shoving between Goku and Piccolo. "And Piccolo, since I captured you, I'll make you stronger if you listen to me. Since you only drink water, I'll go back to the Heal Center to heal you." "If that's not the way to make it worse, then do so," said Piccolo.

Capri went out of the tall grass from the east side of the forest, but the fat demon named Drum appeared in front of her. "Care to make you suffer?" Drum asked. Capri screams in fear. "Um…I'll fight you later, so, see you!" stammered Goku. Capri got away safely from Drum.

Goku and Capri with Piccolo and Yamcha who is inside one of the Capsule, hurried back to Aru Village to her fighters from the Heal Center.

 **Moments later…**

 **North Forest**

Capri return back to the North Forest. She switch Goku to Piccolo to lead Capri's party. Capri went north of the forest until another fighter appeared.

 **Training begins.**

Drum appeared!

"Go! Piccolo!" Capri shouted. Capri stand behind Piccolo.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Punch!" Capri shouts.

Piccolo used Punch! Piccolo punches Drum as he grunts in damage.

Drum took damage!

It's super effective!

Drum used Leer! He frightened Piccolo with a glare.

Piccolo's Attack fell!

What will Piccolo do?

Capri opened her Bag again. She pulls out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at Drum. The capsule tilted three times.

"Gotcha! Drum was caught!" Drum's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 021

Drum

Demon Fighter

Height: 5'07''

Weight: 242.5 lbs.

Info: This green is a child of King Piccolo. He's a soldier of evil.

 **Training ends.**

 **North Forest**

Capri with Piccolo and Goku walked around the tall grass until another demon appeared.

 **Training begins.**

Tambourine appeared.

"Go! Piccolo!" Piccolo stand behind Capri.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Punch!"

Piccolo used Punch! Piccolo punches Tambourine as he grunts in damage.

Tambourine took damage!

It's super effective!

Tambourine used Scratch! He scratches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

Capri opened her Bag. She pulls out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at Tambourine. The capsule tilted three times.

"Gotcha! Tambourine was caught!" Tambourine's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 022

Tambourine

Demon Fighter

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 176.4 lbs.

Info: He's a cruel henchman of King Piccolo. If he want something, he doesn't hesitate to kill innocent people.

 **Training ends.**

 **North Forest**

"That's it, that's all the fighters I found in this forest!"

"Are you going to train us all?" asked Goku. "No, I'm only catching them to get some info from the Scouter," Capri said. "It's not like I had to train every one of you on Earth, but that'll take forever to happen. Anyway, let's get out of here again." They are coming back to the North Forest, for a second attempt to survive the other side of the forest, next time on Team Training!

TO BE CONTINUED

 **A/N:**

 **According to Goku's scenario, Capri already caught Bear Thief and trained him last chapter, but in Vegeta's scenario, Capri trained the Bear Thief at the end of chapter 4. Capri already caught Yamcha, Krillin, and Saibamen back in Route 22 and Route 1. I apologize that this chapter is running short. Please review, and I'll review your stories back too!**


End file.
